Popuko
Popuko is one of the two main characters of the four-panel gag manga known as Pop Team Epic. Background Popuko doesn't have a concrete backstory. All that's known about her character is that she is very rude and easy to anger, and that she loves Pipimi with all her heart. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Destroyed the Earth in two different occasions), possibly Star Level (Became the Sun on one occasion). Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Reached a black hole from the Moon in three seconds. The closest black hole to the Moon is 22,705,799,999,999,999,615,600 kilometers away, which would make this feat 315,573,871,659 times faster than light) Durability: Planet Level (Should be equal to her attack potency), possibly higher (Survived becoming the Sun, implied to have survived a black hole). Hax: Fourth Wall Awareness, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Resurrection, Invisibility, Size Manipulation, Resistance to negative ailments. Intelligence: Somewhat high, but inconsistent (Became a champion of Shogi and solved a murder case along with Pipimi, but cannot do simple math). Stamina: Unspecified. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' She is fully aware of her status as a manga character. She can interact with things like speech bubbles, screen layers, or the limits of the comic windows. *'Flight:' She has shown many different ways of being able to fly and levitate, be it with wings or naturally. *'Ki Manipulation:' She has shown the ability to fire Ki blasts, much like Dragon Ball characters. *'Demon Transformation:' By eating a poisonous potato, she is able to transform into a muscle-bound demon with wings. *'Self-Destruction:' Can make her body explode for the glory of Pop Team Epic. Somehow doesn't kill her... Sometimes. *'Shapeshifting:' She can transform into many different creatures and objects. *'Parasitical Body Augmentation:' Popuko's hand can shapeshift into different items thanks to a parasite. It's Migi from Parasyte. *'Duplication:' Popuko can create clones of herself and copies of her head, which she can launch as projectiles. *'Resurrection: '''She is able to revive herself if she dies. *'Invisibility:' Popuko is able to turn completely invisible. *'Size Manipulation:' Popuko is able to freely shrink and grow in size at will. She can grow to the size of planet Earth. Techniques *'Destructo Disc:' A technique copied from Krillin. A disc of Ki that can cut through people in one fell swoop. *'Aura Cannon:' Popuko uses her aura as a deadly projectile that can be used in conjunction with other items. Equipment *'Axe:' A strong bladed weapon designed to cut wood. *'Bear Trap: An ordinary bear trap. *'''Kunai: A set of knives that can be used both for close combat and as projectiles. *'Hammer:' An ordinary sledgehammer. *'Stake: '''A massive wooden stake, perfect for hunting down vampires. *'Bat with Nails:' Exactly what it says on the tin. *'Chainsaw:' A large chainsaw, the perfect self-defense weapon for a YouTuber. *'Tank:' A large tank that Popuko can pilot. *'Plane:' An airplane with small machine guns. *'Torpedo:' A large torpedo powerful enough to kill Poseidon. *'Rocket Launcher:' A standard rocket launcher with high destructive power. *'Bombs:' A large supply of handmade bombs created by Pipimi. *'Handguns:' Popuko has made use of handguns on multiple occasions. *'Black Belt:' Boosts Popuko's strength and health. Allows her to automatically counter any physical attacks. Negates status ailments. *'Super Cape:' A cape that allows Popuko to fly and glide. *'Flying Futon:' A futon with the magic ability to fly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Chopped a bear's head open. *Smashed a Zinger from Donkey Kong Country. *Destroyed a building with one punch. *Broke a jukebox with a baseball bat. *Destroyed several company buildings with her bare hands. *Created a large crater with energy blasts. *Took an uppercut from a large shark. *Popuko's self-destruction destroyed multiple countries. *Her clash with Pipimi in a game of Shogi destroyed the top of a large building and eventually led to its collapse. Speed/Reactions *Flew into outer space in an instant. *Outran an enraged bull. *Flew to Agrabah with her magic futon. *Can jump fast enough to catch fire. *Spun a towel fast enough to allow her to fly. *Dodged two beds of spikes. *Dodged shots from a cow-machine gun. *Body-slammed a kid faster than Cthulhu could see. Durability/Endurance *The only damage she took from getting crushed between two trucks was losing a tooth. *Endured getting attack by a giant jellyfish. *Survived getting attacked by an octopus that shoots electric beams. *Tanked a point-blank bomb. *Can survive her self-destruction. *Took a hit from Pipimi's hammer. *Survived getting reduced to nothing but a skeleton. *Survived getting caught in a bear trap, crushed by a giant spiked ball, and impaled by three spears. *Survived an explosion that destroyed multiple buildings. Skill/Intelligence *Killed Poseidon. *Defeated a robotic Heihachi in a game of Shogi. *Became a Yakuza. *Came back from death multiple times. Powerscaling Given the low amount of characters in PTE, the scaling is simple. Every feat that Popuko can perform, Pipimi can scale to, as they consistently damage each other, and they've caused similar levels of destruction. Weaknesses *Inconsistent intelligence. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Planet Level Category:Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosives Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Pop Team Epic Category:Gag Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hammer Users